Home, Sweet Home
by Sabriel Cosette Diamanta
Summary: Magenta and Riff Raff return to Transsexual. They say that Frank N Furter has gone missing, that a warring planet has kidnapped him. R/R!
1. Soon

Magenta watched the small dot of Earth got smaller and smaller as they tracked off into space. Riff Raff was hunched over a large map of the universe, including Earth's solar system and Galaxy, and then our's. Magenta expected that she would be landing the castle, as usual. Her job was never the navigating by the stars; the fun, easy job. But what Riff Raff told her to do, she did. That's what their mother had told them before she had died, Magenta recalled. "Please, listen to your older brother. He knows what's best for you," her mother had gasped in her last breaths of life. Magenta shuddered, and cleared that thought from her mind. Still, Magenta couldn't help thinking that mother had been incorrect. Riff Raff did not always know what was best. In fact, he did what was most enjoyable for himself most of the times. But yet Magenta still loved him. And even sometimes, her love wavered.

"We are approaching the edges of our beloved galaxy of Transylvania." Riff Raff murmured quietly. "-Get ready to direct us towards Transsexual, my sweet." Riff Raff whispered. 

"What is our story?" Magenta snapped, regretting her words already. Riff Raff looked harshly at her, but seemed to ignore what he could've done to her at the moment. Magenta feared for her life for a second, and then relaxed as Riff Raff started to speak with a gentle, comforting voice.

"What do you mean, my sweet?" Riff Raff asked kindly.

"The queen will know, once she sees that Frank N Furter is not with us, that something is up. We need a story, a fib to tell, to explain his death, or even disappearance." Magenta said simply. Riff Raff was already nodding, realizing he had forgotten an alibi. He nodded and smiled and pointed at her, saying it was a good point. "Well then?" Magenta asked.

"We can't say he killed himself, even by accidentally – that would not happen. You see, Frank would not commit suicide, he was very happy. And he would not accidentally, he was a biochemical genius, not a ditz." Riff Raff said, cringing on that earth word, 'ditz'. Columbia had said it once, and explained what it had meant when Riff Raff had been confused. Too bad Columbia…was no more. "But, I suppose that the Queen would accept the fact that…that he simply disappeared. As she knows, our enemy galaxy that we are currently at war with, Marfora, would be glad to kidnap Prince Frank N Furter in the best available time for them. The Queen is not aware, as we are, that they cannot survive in earth conditions." Riff Raff noted, happy that he was the messenger for the Queen of Transsexual. He learned many things in his travels.

"That is brilliant, dear brother." Magenta remarked, knowing it was the only thing she could say that he would accept. No questions, no possible problems with his plans unless they would mess everything up. Always be the optimistic one; for Riff Raff.

"Thank you, sweet sister." Riff Raff said. "…To change the subject, dear sister, it is a sad bout that Columbia could not come back with us to Transsexual, like we had promised her. She was a potential Transylvanian, a reformed Earthling, but too bad she didn't work out." Riff Raff spat. He had always thought that Columbia had been annoying, but his sister had made friends with her. He realized that it was the wrong time to bring up Columbia, because surprisingly, his sister started sobbing. "Magenta…Magenta…I apologize, dear sister." 

"Why…did you," Magenta choked out, "-have to… kill - Columbia?!"

"She was getting in the way, pumpkin." Riff Raff said. "I had to kill her off,"

"You didn't!" Magenta spat. "It was just…you." 

Riff Raff glared evilly at his sister. He took out his whip that he had taken from Frank N Furter, and slashed once at Magenta. "You'll get more whippings if you keep complaining. What has gotten into you, dear sister? Lately you are too…free. I don't like it. At all. I believe in free spirits, but you are much too…yappy. Too – emotional." Riff Raff sniffed. "I don't like it."

Magenta gasped at her brother. He had completely changed. He was asking her to be less free, less talkative and to be more disciplined and listen and do everything he said. And Magenta knew she couldn't do all of this for long. So what could she do? It's not like she could simply stand up and walk out of the ship, or walk out of Riff Raff's life. In fact, her conscience would not let her do such a thing. Her mother had told her and her brother to stick together, forever. And they were stuck, as if magically bind to each other. Bitterly, Magenta followed his next command; to start drifting south. Magenta lurched the spaceship, the castle, downward, headed towards Transsexual. As they approached it now, Magenta couldn't help but smile, even though she should have been in a horrible mood. It was home – she was home. She was…there. The beautiful scarlet purple planet sparkled like diamonds piled on top of it. Moon rocks they were, actually.

Riff Raff gave Magenta the signal to put the castle into landing mode. They would be crashing onto Transsexual soon. They would be back home, soon…and soon Magenta would be forced by her brother to lie through her teeth to someone who had taught her all her life, the beautiful Queen of Transsexual. But it was for Magenta's own well-being. She was saving herself, and her brother. She was lying, though. Soon she would be back in her old room; with her beautiful canopy bed, with the silk and leather and lace sheets of velvet patterns of raspberry red and magenta, and dark black color. Soon…soon…


	2. Sadness and Darkness

The castle landed on Transsexual with a large bump. Magenta took her hands off the steering wheel and turned around in her chair. Riff Raff was standing before a long mirror, brushing dust and ash off his Transsexual uniform, which he had been wearing when he murdered Prince Frank N Furter. When Riff Raff saw Magenta was staring at him quizzically, he simply told her that they were going to see the Queen, and formal dress was required on landing day. Magenta nodded and stood up, flattening the wrinkles on her silver dress.

"Okay, then. Lets go." Riff Raff said, kicking open the door of the castle. People were already gathered in a large circle around the castle, because everyone had been waiting to see Prince Frank N Furter. Only a couple of people waved to Magenta and Riff Raff, because these messengers and servants were not popular, they were simply there. People knew them, but only as those who waited on Prince Frank N Furter. They quickly walked up the red carpet that had been set up, where they saw outside, on her low balcony, the Queen was sitting and looking amused. When she saw that only Riff Raff and Magenta approached, she didn't look as ecstatic, but she was still smiling.

"Hello, Magenta…Riff Raff…" She said, shaking their hands as they offered them forward. "-Where is my boy, my Frank N Furter?" She said, peering behind him, as if he was goofing off and hiding in a bush, about to jump out and say hello. She smiled and looked up at them, as if for an explanation. It was time to start the fibbing.

"I have some unfortunate news." Riff Raff said quietly. To Magenta, she was surprised to hear the whole cheering crowd behind her silence at those words; because she doubted they had even heard them, but Magenta listened on, standing quiet and still. "-You see, when we were on Earth, Frank N Furter liked to break the rules and run around outside, where earthlings could easily see him. One morning, when Magenta called for him to come back in and eat his breakfast, he was missing. He wasn't there, and no trace of human feet could be traced. He might've run off, but we expect he would've come back. This leads Magenta and I to believe that, since earthlings were not to be traced, it must've been Morforas, who kidnapped Frank N Furter." Riff Raff said, looking sincere and unhappy.

The Queen was now frowning completely. "Riff Raff…if you…if you think this is funny – don't lie to me, you are a Transsexual resident, and I know when you are all lying. You were born a Transsexual resident…" Riff Raff and Magenta had to try and hide their smiles. They had been born, both Ridian residents, and then moved to Transsexual when they were very young, by their mother. The Queen would not be able to tell them if they were lying.

"My Queen…I wish I was lying and there was something to find. I cannot find Master Frank N Furter, and it saddens me deeply…I will be sending five armies to Marfora tonight, of course." Riff Raff stated. "Anything else you would like me to do, my Queen?" He said, kneeling before her and bowing once. Magenta followed his lead.

"My poor boy! …They might be torturing him…Yes, I-I sentence you, Riff Raff and Magenta – to one night in Coraff," Riff Raff and Magenta shuddered. That was the Transsexual planet jail, but only one night – they'd be able to survive and they'd have some scent of happiness when they came out. "For not keeping a close enough watch on Prince Frank N Furter!" The Queen said, sobbing into her handkerchief. Riff Raff and Magenta nodded and bowed, making their way slowly over to the guards that were standing on the sides of The Queen. 

The guards grabbed the back of their hands and received orders from the Queen. The Queen had her own language with the guards, so Magenta and Riff Raff didn't understand their fate in Coraff. The guards then dragged Magenta and Riff Raff along to the back of the large castle in which The Queen stayed. There was Coraff, that dark and evil jail cell. Magenta couldn't help but think that the Queen was overreacting. She had always complained how Frank N Furter wouldn't stop wasting all his nice formal outfits for normal affairs. Whenever he wore leather and fishnets without a classy occasion like a party, The Queen would scowl as he walked by. Magenta wondered why The Queen still worried about her 'poor boy'. 

Finally, they were thrown in the darkest cell of all, with only one window, which faced the setting sun. They could see the setting sun, but by some magical substance, they could not see its reflection of light in the cell. Perhaps that was the purpose of this god-awful cell. Riff Raff walked over to Magenta and put his arms around her. Magenta sobbed quietly. She hated the darkness, she liked light, happiness. Just like Ridian…Magenta found herself missing her old planet very, very much. She couldn't stand for the … for the awful cell, and what torture might come in the morning, before they were released.

…But nothing came.

Before Riff Raff and Magenta could understand it, the cell doors were opened, and they were flung harshly out of the cells by the same guards that had dragged them into the cell. They were then dragged up to the castle and into their separate servant rooms. Magenta sighed and lay down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and gasped in a huge breath and shivered. It was so cold…but not in the room, in her heart and in her mind. Last night she had feared for her love of happiness and sunshines. She had feared that they would be yanked forever, as one of the torture devices that Riff Raff had made. To think – if Riff Raff would've been punished with his own creation…it would've been terrifying to watch. 

There was a knock on the door. Magenta stood up and opened it, rubbing her eyes. It was Princess Fiametta, (Copywrite Lindsay.) Frank N Furter's sister. She was crying, hard. She ran in and hugged Magenta, her good friend. Magenta patted her back. Magenta felt like smashing something. She had caused this – she was the reason that Frank N Furter was dead, and Fiametta would never see them, because he was not kidnapped. He'd never be back. Never…and it was all her fault…

NO! She stopped herself. She couldn't blame herself. Riff Raff had shot him. They had agreed that they would take Prince Frank N Furter back, but Riff Raff had had his own plans in mind, and Magenta could remember herself asking him why he had killed them. Why…why he had been so stupid, such a lying…dirty…bastard. They could've taken Prince Frank N Furter back, and everything would've been better, and happy. But now…now nothing was happy, nothing was good. Fiametta was crying…Magenta's best friend…crying.

"…Do you - really think that-that- Marfora…took him?" Fiametta choked out, sobs wrenching between each word. Magenta nodded sadly, looking away. She couldn't tell Fiametta the truth, but she couldn't lie to her through words. All Magenta could do was nod and try and make her feel better – but what would make a sister feel better? Fiametta had dearly loved her brother. And now her brother was missing. No, cut the crap, Magenta! Magenta thought to herself. Prince Frank N Furter would never see his dear sister Fiametta ever again. Fiametta would never see Prince Frank N Furter – because he was dead! And Riff Raff had killed him! 


	3. Attack

Meanwhile, in the Queen's quarters of the castle, The Queen was examining her hologram globe of the universe. She kept on murmuring orders for which way for it to rotate so she could locate exactly what she was looking for. She was determined to find Prince Frank N Furter, if she could only figure out which planet Marfora was probably allied with. She knew for a fact from Riff Raff's reports and meetings with the King of Marfora that King Marfora had hinted that they had many secret forces that Transsexual knew nothing about. Lucky for The Queen, King Marfora was very brainless.

"Mama!" Called a voice from the door. The Queen looked over. It was her beloved daughter, Fiametta. She had just left Magenta's quarters. Fiametta entered, and The Queen smiled. Fiametta had bought herself a new casual dress. It was black and lacey, with spots of blood red stars. "Mama, may I help you?" Fiametta asked kindly, referring to the globe. The Queen nodded weakly and moved over, handing Fiametta a large telescope that would help her see more details of the planet Marfora.

"They're having a town meeting in Marfora." Fiametta murmured. "I see a sign, but I can't read it. Mother, please hand me a better lens for this telescope." Fiametta said, holding out her hand, but not taking her eye away from the telescope. As she placed the better lens that her mother had handed to her on the scope, she could see in big letters, "NEW TORTUREE". Fiametta gasped at these words and dropped the telescope.

"What, darling? What?!" The Queen asked, shaking her daughter. 

"…The-the sign said…it read," Fiametta gasped. "It said 'NEW TORTUREE'!" Fiametta, said, sobbing into her hands. The Queen glared at the globe, in the spot of Marfora. She knew exactly what this meant, and why Fiametta was upset. The Queen quickly grabbed the small horn that she used to call servants. She blew it once, making a peacock call sound, where Riff Raff came running. He stopped in the room.

"Riff Raff? Send 10 troops to Marfora. Tell them to go immediately, and just constantly fight, against all citizens. Don't be afraid to kill." The Queen said, narrowing her eyes and speaking rapidly fast. Riff Raff shook his head. "What?! Do it, now!"

"My Queen, the guns are still to be loaded, there's not enough time," Riff Raff started, but he was immediately interrupted and yelled at.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU AND MAGENTA, HURRY TO THE LASER LOADING ROOM! LOAD ALL THOSE LASERS INTO THE TRUCKS, AND ALERT THE TROOPS WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED! JUST MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! WHEN YOU FINISH ALERTING THEM, LET MAGENTA JOIN THEM TOO, SHE'S GOT GOOD AIM!" The Queen shouted. 

"Yes, My Queen!" Riff Raff said, already running for Magenta's room. Quickly he knocked on her door hard. Riff Raff was still kind of aggravated; Magenta had been chosen to join the army of Transsexual because she had good aim, but he had not been. Perhaps The Queen wanted him for some other task here at the castle that he would be more suited for? But he felt he was suited for war, for fighting for his planet! But, apparently, the Queen did not agree. He rapped harder on Magenta's door. "MAGENTA, COME!" Riff Raff yelled. Magenta opened the door and followed him as he ran along to the laser loading room of the castle.

They quickly piled lasers into the back of the war truck. Cosmo, the driver of the war truck and commander of the military, was sleeping in front. As Magenta continued to pile some guns into the back of the truck, Riff Raff climbed up front and knocked on Cosmo's baldhead. 

"Wake up! Special orders from the Queen – get ready to drive, we're going to attack Marfora! They have taken Frank N Furter hostage, says the Queen." Riff Raff said, adding that last bit in. With that, Cosmo woke up and gave Riff Raff his full attention. Everyone loved Frank N Furter, Riff Raff thought bitterly, climbing out of the truck and going in back to load more lasers. Finally, they were almost finished. As Riff Raff closed the back of the truck up, handing one laser to Magenta, he told her to get on the truck, as he alerted the troops. 

Magenta sat on top of the war truck where the army men usually did. She was thrilled that she was chosen to fight against Marfora. Mother would've been extremely proud. Finally, Riff Raff returned with all of the soldiers who quickly climbed on top of the truck. They were not yet armed with their weapons, but most of them were making their way into the back of the truck to start loading the lasers with heavier bullets. As the war truck drove away, Riff Raff waved to Magenta, and Magenta waved back. But suddenly, the truck stopped. Magenta was flung off, and Riff Raff ran forward, to help her. They looked up at what the truck had stopped for and gasped.

There stood Prince Frank N Furter, with the same torn outfit that he had warn when Riff Raff had killed him. 


End file.
